The American Diplomat
by waterrain
Summary: America has a Diplomat at the World Meeting with him. She's a new Diplomat and feels a bit tense seeing all of those Nations and being stared at by them,but remains calm and decides to give a fake name. The only one who knows her real name is America.


**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. English is my first language.**

**The American Diplomat**

**By waterrain**

"America, Who is she?" England asked calmly and the other Nations looked at America.

"One of my Diplomats." America replied cheerfully, he smiled brightly, and added. "She is here to make sure I don't misbehave and stuff for an unknown amount of time."

'Plus she is getting some training too.' America briefly thought and he didn't inform the other Nations about this being a new Diplomat. 'It is none of their business.'

"I doubt it. You always misbehave and cause trouble for everyone." England said smoothly and he sighed heavily. "What is her name? She looks as if she is sixteen years old."

"Isn't there more important matters to ask about and discuss?" The Diplomat asked calmly, she looked at America, and he smiled faintly at her. The Diplomat felt a bit more relaxed and she knew that America will handle things.

'I'm twenty years old.' She briefly thought and sighed to herself. 'I'm new and this is my first time being introduced as a Diplomat. I'm merely watching and learning from America along with making sure he doesn't misbehave or something like that.'

She resisted the urge to run her hand through her blonde hair for it would mess up the braid, but also would show that she is feeling a bit nervous and personally didn't want the other Nations to know for it might embarrass America for one of his people to be seen feeling uneasy. She felt tense with seeing all of these Nations and glanced over at America.

'I have to remain calm and ignore the curious staring for I suppose no other Diplomat has been here at their World Meeting.' She mentally thought and tried to block out the staring. The worst staring was the one who has those violet eyes.'I wish someone else had been chosen, but oh well that is life for you and just have to deal with it. No use in having regrets.'

"She is just here to watch me and no need to ask any questions about her." America stated calmly and noticed his citizen looked a little less tense at his words. "Seriously, Don't ask my citizen any questions. Plus you didn't even say your own name, England."

England frowned and he was about to say something, but then France walked to the Diplomat smiling and looking at her.

"Don't even think about it, France." America stated in a serious voice, he is rather protective of his citizens, and arms crossed. "Don't look, talk, or ask any questions of her."

The Diplomat placed her slightly tanned hand on America's shoulder, she looked at France with a calm expression, and moved her hand from America's shoulder after a moment.

"What is your name?" France asked calmly and he looked at her with grin. "I would love to know your name for I'm sure it will be lovely."

"Noyb." The Diplomat replied smoothly and her arms were by her side. She was looking France directly in the eyes. She had on blue jeans, a button up dark red shirt, a black jacket, white socks, and black shoes. Her blonde hair was in a braid, glasses over her serious blue eyes, and arms firmly by her side. "My name is Noyb and I'm not jail bait."

"So your name is Noyb. That is a beautiful name." France commented causally, he looked at England, and said to him cheerfully. "Her name is Noyb. See I got her name unlike you, England."

"Bloody hell, Let's get started." England said in an annoyed voice and he ignored France's comments. The American Diplomat and America shared a look for a moment. To be honest Noyb is not her name at all. She had decided to say 'Noyb' for it stands for None Of Your Business and America held back laughter for he knows that for a fact since she is his Citizen.

**Please Review and Thank You. I made the character 'Noyb' up.**

**Side Note**

**To enter the Foreign Service, you must be an American citizen between the ages of 20 and 59.**


End file.
